While large nails, screws and pegs have commonly been used as garment and picture hangers, none is known to be in the form of a simulated full-size railroad-rail-anchoring spike having a relatively small wall-penetrating and wall-protecting anchoring screw extending perpendicularly from the angularly truncated face of the spike to create the illusion that the spike has been surfacedefacingly driven downwardly into or through a wall, partition or door. It is accordingly the principal object of this invention to provide such a device.